paw_patrol_fanon_wikiafandomcom-20200215-history
Zandy Zombie
Zandy Zombie is the ninth episode of The Mysteries Of Sunset Shimmer Summary On their way home from a day off in Manehatten they solved the case of the Monster of Manehatten and take a short cut through a spooky swamp and encounter a zombie pirate resembling the one with the hooked hand from Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island as a curse Episode (We open on night to see a zombie looking like one of the zombies from Scooby-Doo On Zombie Island in a boat it turns then back to doing what it was doing cuts to the gang's van driving through the swamp) Alonso:Some muy bien trip this was is wasn't good it was oy. Gloriosa:Well,Goober isn't giving up. (Cuts to Goober in the back fishing with his tail) Shaun:Well it's official . We're lost! Sunset:Or not. Look there someone up ahead. (Points to the zombie) Gloriosa:Let's see if he knows the way out. (They stop by him) Alonso:Uh excuse me, kind sir can you show us how to get to the main road we just come back from Manehatten and we're lost. (Holds lantern up to his face and it moans as Alonso is starttled by the zombie's scary face) Alonso:Y-Y-Y-Yoinks! A-A-A-A zombie! (Cuts to Goober in the back) Goober:Zombie!?(Jumps into bucket)Yikes! (Peers out the van then drives off Zombie still moans as he holds the lantern) Shaun:Let's investigate this place it's where people come to talk and have meetings. Sunset:Let's go in. (Cuts to inside Diner Goober is by the cupcakes) Mayor:Yessiree everyone has seen the zombie you speak of and he is believed to be one of Morgan Moonscar's crew. Sunset:Morgan Moonscar? Mayor:A dreadful pirate who died on an island in the Louisiana bayou and died due to the werecats attacking. (Cuts to Goober) Goober:Huh? Werecats?(Eats cupcake from platter and gulps) Mayor:Only the Zombie Pirate is around. Looking for a treasure. (Goober eats cupcakes and drinks coffee) Shaun:Looks like another mystery for us. (Goober is seen going crazy running around) Alonso:What's with Goober? Goober:COFFEE,COFFEE!!!!!!!! Gloriosa:Oh no! Goober drinked some none decaf coffee by mistake! (Runs around and then is about to crash into the mayor) Sunset:Goober look out! (Gloriosa covers her eyes) Gloriosa:I can't look. (Crashes into him Goober is not wild anymore as the coffee seems to have warned off) Goober:(To the mayor)I'm (Hiccups)Sorry. Shaun:Uh..We're we're terribly sorry your honor. Mayor:(As he gets up and they get Goober off of him) That's quit alright mistakes happen. Alonso:Like what now Shaun? Shaun:Solve this mystery. Alonso:I had to ask. Goober:(Angry look)YEAH! (Cuts to dark damp eerie murky junky swamp) Sunset:Look at this. Shaun:What is it Sunny? (Takes pole with a metal tip on the end) Sunset:This pole has a metal tip on it. Gloriosa:I wonder what the tip is used for. Shaun:For more then just only pushing that boat around I bet. Sunset:Let's see if that riverboat has something useful. (Cuts to Zombie Pirate watching them through a door then closes it) Shaun:We need to find more clues. (Cuts to Goober and Alonso looking for clues) Alonso:We got to grab a bite. (Finds a box and opens it) Alonso:Hey there's a pair of shoes in here. (Cuts to scene Zombie moans) Alonso:And look what they're attached to! (They run into a chase cuts to the gang who have found tools for digging) Sunset:Why would a zombie want with digging equipment? Shaun:This could be a clue. (Cuts to guys still running the zombie is hot on their tail Shaun throws net on him Gloriosa and Sunset trap him in life bouy trapping him) Shaun:And the villain is...... (Pulls mask off) All:The evil professor?! Mayor:But why? He's been our historian for years. Gloriosa:He wanted the pirate's treasure all for himself. Alonso:So he like faked the zombie. Sunset:Using the legend of Morgan Moonscar to scare people away. Professor:And I would have gotten away with tit too! If it weren't for you meddling kids! (They laughs cuts to them on their way back home) Sunset:Well what started off as a ride home sure ended in a dandy mystey. Gloriosa:What's Goober doing? Alonso:Oh he still fishing. Shaun:Oh come on Goob. Give up you're not gonna catch anything in that bucket of water. (Cuts to him with the bucket he catches something pulls out a fish) Goober:I DOT IT! LOOKIE, LOOKIE, LOOKIE! (They all share a laugh) Gloriosa:That's one fish story no one will believe. (Cuts to Goober) Goober:Goober-Doober-Doooo! (They laugh ending the episode) Category:Mystery Story